homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Marshall
'''Greg Marshall '''is the second husband of Bobby Simpson and the biological father of Sam Marshall. Storylines Greg arrives in Summer Bay in search of his son Sam, who he had walked out on when he was young leaving Sam to be brought up by his mother Jackie. Greg learns Sam has been fostered and applies for custody. Bobby, Sam's foster mother, tries to keep Greg away from him and her friend Constable Nick Parrish warns him off when he turns up at Sam's school but Greg persists. As he and Bobby began to spend time together, they develop feelings for each other and he moves in with Bobby and Sam so they can be a family. Frank Morgan, Bobby's ex-husband, returns to the Bay trying to win Bobby back. Bobby initially chooses Frank but quickly changes her mind. Greg is upset when he learns what she did but they soon reconcile. Greg enlists the help of Sam and Adam Cameron to record a video message asking Bobby to marry him. Bobby falls asleep while watching it and arguments prevent Greg from showing it to her. Eventually, Sam plays the tape for a delighted Bobby, then plays it again when Greg is present, allowing Bobby to accept. They later marry with all of their friends in attendance. The marriage is plagued by financial problems and constant arguments. Greg begins a job working for Michael Ross at the boat shed and clashes with Adam over the best way to repair an engine but is proved right, resulting in Adam quitting and Greg staying on. Further arguments ensue when Bobby offers a home to Sarah Thompson and later Tug O'Neale. Greg is not particularly happy with Tug due to his reputation around town but relents when he saves Sarah's life when she has an asthma attack. Greg meets single mother Fiona Harris and helps her find her missing son Toby. They become fast friends and Fiona later takes a job working for Bobby's father, Donald Fisher as a housekeeper. Greg feels uncomfortable due to his attraction to Fiona. They begin an affair but Nick and Damian Roberts find out. Fiona leaves town and Greg confesses to Bobby who is furious and throws him out. She eventually forgives him and they talk of plans to start a family. However, soon after, Bobby is injured in a boating accident along with Adam and Luke Cunningham and rendered comatose for several weeks. The doctors declare Bobby brain dead and Greg agrees to having the life support machine switched off. Greg is inconsolable with grief and is enraged when he finds that Adam is culpable and throws him out, refusing to forgive him. When Adam arrives at the church to pay his last respects Greg attacks him but is stopped by Michael and Alf Stewart. Greg decides to take a job as a lorry driver but it means he is unable to look after Sam. He leaves him in Donald's care, supposedly as a temporary measure, but later gives permission for him to be fostered by Michael and his wife Pippa, admitting he will not be returning. Greg returns in 2000 to visit Sam and reveals he has been living in Queensland with a new partner. He offers Sam the chance to come and live with him to make amends for cancelling an earlier visit. Sam agrees but changes his mind when realises how much Donald cares for him and decides to stay in the Bay. Greg respects his decisions and leaves.